From Can To Can't
by Zamtik y Girzzeta
Summary: Y esto sucedía por asumir responsabilidades que no eran suyas... "Supongo que no te puedo culpar Darylina, por lo visto con esa niña parece que lo único que encuentras es muerte a tu paso sin importar lo mucho que lo intentes ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Nicolle?..."- Serie de One Shots dedicados al Invierno y nuestro cazador favorito, el Apocalipsis es más complejo de lo que parece
1. Familia

- _**Notas de Autor: **_**"Previously, on AMC the Walking Dead…"** ¿Lo leyeron con la voz del locutor sensual en sus mentes, cierto? Tenía que decirlo, mi vida no sería la misma si en mi primer One-Shot de esta magnífica serie y cómic no escribía la frase que nos recibe en cada capítulo, bueno, tengo todavía un montón de proyectos que actualizar y arreglar, pero vámonos por lo más reciente. Fic elaborado en una noche de pastillas e insomnio, así que esperen muchas cosas variopintas, espero que aún a pesar de eso les guste, para **Sophie**, que siempre me apoya hasta cuándo ni yo misma estoy segura de lo que hago, y por siempre estar ahí. Espero te guste el resultado final nena, ya sabes It´s sickness, baby!

_**- Informaciones: **_Una pregunta capciosa ¿Quién no ama a Daryl Dixon? No conozco a nadie que, por la medida mínima, no le considere tan genial que amenaza con aniquilar a los caminantes sólo con su aura de chico malo favorito de todos. Por lo tanto, el escrito se dedica a él, y una sucesión de eventos que, desde mi punto de vista, son lo más determinante de su personalidad. Enfocado en la segunda temporada de Walking Dead, porque aún no salgo de ella, a pesar de que ya a éstas alturas me sé todos los spoilers de las dos siguientes, problemas de ver una serie tan famosa demasiado tarde

- _**Advertencias: **_No es necesario advertir acerca de su mal vocabulario, ni que los eventos narrados son traumáticos de muchas formas para todos los personajes implicados en la trama del fanfic. Pero, por si las dudas, ya lo saben. **The Walking Dead** no me pertenece, y mejor que siga así, porque mi favoritismo por muchos personajes la volvería demasiado extraña de ver

_**- Música: **_Muchas, pero la banda sonora de ésta historia en particular fue una canción muy particular, aquí se las dejo para que entren en el clima del drama, oh*

**- Sound City (From Real To Reel) Soundtrack - ****From Can To Can't**

¡A Leer!

-.-

"La vida es una puta con el culo lleno de gusanos…" Leyeron los ojos claros del cazador en el pequeño libro viejo que sus manos sostenían, alzó una ceja castaña sin poder evitarlo ¿Qué diablos? Está bien, no era un maldito intelectual para tener la cabeza día y noche clavada en hojas llenas de palabras que se presentaban impresas en tinta negra antes del Holocausto, pero tenía la certeza absoluta de que frases como las que acababa de leer eran muy poco frecuentes en un escrito ¿Era un libro erótico, o de ritos satánicos? Le dio la vuelta a las páginas, en cuánto consiguió la portada se extrañó más de lo que ya estaba ¿"Pensamientos acerca de una vida confusa"?

Bufó en voz baja, sosteniendo el objeto con ambas manos y mirándole atentamente, casi se podría decir que estaba esperando a que le hablara o eso pensó Carol, a un lado de él en la farmacia abandonada y en ruinas que habían conseguido en uno de sus tantos viajes para buscar provisiones por orden de Rick, ella sonrió al mirarle tan confuso ante algo tan inofensivo, carraspeando la garganta y llamando su atención instantáneamente, notó que removió los dedos nerviosamente alrededor del libro y lo guardó sin perder tiempo en uno de los bolsillos traseros del pantalón que cargaba puesto, eso despertó la curiosidad en la mujer, cuestionando con voz suave y cariñosa, con Daryl siempre se comunicaba de ésa manera:- ¿De qué trata ese libro? Llevas diez minutos arrugando la frente y no me respondiste cuando te llamé, tiene que ser algo muy interesante para que te distraiga de ésta manera

El hombre torció los labios en una mueca de incomodidad, era Carol, mierda Carol, no podía decirle que se interesó en el libro porque al leer las primeras dos páginas pensó en que, si Merle no fuese un maldito imbécil que prefería arrancar cabezas de caminantes antes de leer algo y estuviese muerto, seguramente serían las cosas que le diría en uno de sus tantos momentos reflexivos que en realidad sólo servían para hacerle sentir como una maldita basura y joder (Si acaso se podía más) la perspectiva de la vida que llevaban ahora.

Bufó, aburrido de sus débiles pensamientos, se ajustó la correa de la ballesta en la espalda y le contestó, más por ser Carol a porque en realidad quisiera hacerlo, nadie se metía en su vida, punto:- ¿Acaso te comieron los caminantes? No veo la razón de por qué me llamaste, ¿Algún problema?

La mujer abrió los ojos y alzó ambas cejas, claramente sorprendida, aunque prefirió desechar cualquier intento de sacarle el qué le tenía tan interesado y distraído. Daryl no explicaba nada, sólo actuaba por instinto e intereses personales, y ella no iba a cambiar eso, lastimosamente.

Sacudió la bolsa negra de tela que sostenía en sus manos, llamando su atención en esa dirección y comentó, entre apremiante y resignada, igual que siempre:- Pues… Por ahora terminamos aquí, no queda nada más de utilidad y tú ya tienes con qué distraerte ahí guardado, deberíamos irnos antes de que se haga más tarde y lleguen esas cosas

_Claro. Tenía que joderlo de alguna forma, y como Carol era tan educada, entonces sólo le fastidiaba la paciencia con amabilidad. Típico de ella._ Alzó los hombros en señal de rendición, y salieron juntos del lugar sin conversar, notando la nieve caer sobre los tejados del poblado, cosa que le sacó un chasquido de lengua al cazador.

Era momentáneo, tuvieron la gran suerte de conseguir una oficina con calefacción y planta de energía propia, al menos los mantendría a salvo un par de días en lo que planificaban otras rutas de escape y se agotaba la energía eléctrica, los malditos caminantes no eran tan preocupantes como la escasez de comida y refugio con Lori y su "Pequeño Shane", como solía pensar el hombre acerca del bebé, en el vientre.

Se acercaron a la motocicleta aparcada a una cuadra del último lugar para revisar por ése día, y Daryl se dejó caer pesadamente sobre los asientos de cuero, estaba realmente exhausto, esas semanas habían sido como una patada en los huevos y aún no terminaba el maldito invierno, sintió el frío adormecerle los dedos y se los frotó ansiosamente contra la tela de la chaqueta negra de cuero que cargaba puesta, mientras aspiraba aire helado por la nariz y cayó en cuenta de que su acompañante llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablar, en cuánto giró el rostro buscándola, no le pareció extraño verla con ambas manos ensangrentadas mientras una de sus flechas era sujeta fieramente entre éstas, clavándose con fuerza letal en el cráneo de un caminante casi congelado en su totalidad que los había seguido hasta la motocicleta

Sonrió levemente al notarla maldecir entre dientes mientras se limpiaba las manos sobre su camisa, con el paso de ése invierno tan complicado para el grupo, la menuda mujer se había vuelto mucho más fuerte y habilidosa de lo que jamás habría sido si el maldito bastardo de su marido siguiera usándola de bolsa para boxeo, la escudriñó con la mirada hasta que ella le devolvió su flecha, sonriente, y el hombre se limitó a comentar un irónico:- La próxima vez que las tomes sin mi permiso, pagarás por eso:- La ajustó en su carcaj, con cierta mueca inconforme que no pasó desapercibida para Carol

Encendió la motocicleta mientras ella se acomodaba rápidamente en el asiento trasero, y pudo percibir su risa ligera así cómo la réplica entretenida al verlo tan irascible por una cosa tonta como una flecha:- ¿Vas a matarme? ¿No prefieres que te haga algún favor a cambio de mi vida?

Y el tono insinuante en la última pregunta le dejó bastante claro la dirección que llevaba eso, gruñó arrancando sin demora, después de algunos minutos le contestó, tan incómodo que logró la segunda sonrisa de Carol en la tarde, era un buen día, a pesar de todo

- Deja de soltar estupideces

-.-

- ¡Volvieron! ¡Rick, Hershel, ayúdenlos a traer todos los suministros!

Parpadeó, tosiendo al sentir la garganta algo reseca por la casi media hora de viaje en medio de la ventisca con nieve para lograr llegar a su nuevo refugio temporal, y escuchó un estornudo detrás de él que le hizo detenerse en seco bajo el marco de la puerta. Volteó el rostro y entre todo el ajetreo que se formó por su llegada, justo en medio de Rick jalando junto a Hershel una gigantesca bolsa repleta de comida y medicamentos, estaba Carl, sosteniendo una servilleta a la altura de su nariz y recibiendo miradas preocupadas por parte de su madre y Beth, ambas sentadas encima de un escritorio pegado a la pared

Se sacudió la nieve de la ropa y rebuscó en una mochila desgastada que Carol le había entregado antes de caminar en dirección a la calefacción junto a Maggie, frunció ligeramente el ceño y entrecerró los ojos, estaba totalmente seguro que estaba ahí dentro, al palpar un frasco alargado se permitió respirar, alejando la irritación que su típica impaciencia siempre le traía al cuerpo en cualquier actividad, caminó resonando pesadamente sus botas en la oficina hasta llegar al chico, y le empujó de la cabeza con una mano, notando enseguida la mirada azul del _aún niño _enfocarse en él, evidentemente enfurruñado y confundido

Le lanzó el frasco que sostenía en sus manos, mirándole atraparlo con cierta torpeza y comentó al notar su confusión acrecentarse:- Vitaminas, no quieres enfermarnos a todos ¿Eh mocoso? Tómatelas, según el idiota de Merle evitaban la gripe, aunque siempre le daban diarrea ¿Tú no vas a terminar tan mal, no?

Soltó una simpática carcajada, asintiendo varias veces mientras le miraba con algo de admiración y carraspeaba para susurrar un "Gracias, Daryl" que le costó algo de esfuerzo porque la mirada burlona de Beth sobre él lo avergonzaba sobremanera, y el cazador torció el gesto, desplazándose hasta donde descansaban sus pertenencias, a Carl le gustaba esa niña, era tan obvio que le parecía deprimente.

Se dejó caer sin ganas de moverse más de lo necesario sobre el suelo frío de la habitación, quejándose al instante, le dolía el culo y la espalda, aunque lo último parecía más un ardor que otra cosa, ese detalle le alertó inmediatamente. Examinó cuidadosamente la zona, asegurándose que nadie estuviera cerca de él ni atento a sus movimientos, y se sacó velozmente la chaqueta junto con la camisa que llevaba por debajo, deslizándose la mano izquierda justo dónde sentía la molestia, y le extrañó percibir la piel abierta ¿En qué momento…?

Palpó con mayor cuidado, y se percató que era una línea alargada, iba desde su hombro hasta casi la mitad de la espalda, gruñó molesto, la correa de la ballesta, la cargaba tanto tiempo encima en las últimas semanas que le dañó la piel, vaya mariconada, más irritado que antes trató de colocarse la camisa pero el ardor no le dejó, se quedó sujetando la tela entre ambas manos y suspiró con enojo de sí mismo

Se observó los brazos desnudos, más específicamente las casi imperceptibles cicatrices sobre ellos, y su mirada se endureció, ahora que lo pensaba nunca le había mostrado las peores marcas a nadie que no fuese Hershel, soltó una ligera risa burlona, el hecho de que se sintiera más apegado a todos esos estúpidos ilusos que lo atormentaban desde Atlanta no significaba que confiara más en ellos que en un principio…

Inevitablemente pensó en Lori y su problemático embarazo, en el maldito chino que manejaba como una mierda, la loca de su novia que en más de una ocasión lo sacó de quicio con los ataques de nervios que le daban en medio de alguna búsqueda con caminantes por todos lados, Rick y su vida tan jodida, el viejo que le recordaba a Santa Claus, el sombrero de Carl que le quedaba demasiado grande para alguien tan pequeño, a Beth y su vocecita melódica que los relajaba a todos cuando las cosas salían demasiado mal, el negro desgraciado que dejó pudrir a Merle en aquella azotea y finalmente Carol, con su complejo de madre que al principio le exasperaba y ahora sólo le incomodaba un poco, no estaba acostumbrado a tanta atención después de todo, todos ellos, convertidos en caminantes, tratando de atacarle y transformarlo en alguna de esas criaturas sin consciencia, alzó la mirada hasta el techo blanco con luces fluorescentes planteándose la situación mentalmente…

"Los mato a todos" Concluyó sin titubear, sintiendo el ardor disminuir con lentitud, que le hizo enderezarse ligeramente en su ubicación y ajustarse la camisa sobre su torso, en cuánto alisó torpemente los pliegues de la tela con las palmas de sus manos el grito agudo de Lori atravesó la habitación como un rayo, haciéndole brincar de su sitio, rodó velozmente sobre el suelo hasta que su dedos dieron con la ballesta, corrió sin dudarlo un segundo hasta el lugar dentro de la oficina que le tocaba a ella, notando a la pequeña Beth llorar de pánico mientras golpeaba con la pata de una silla a los dos malditos engendros que se arrastraban pesadamente en dirección a la esposa del líder

Gruñó furioso y apuntó el arma en dirección a la cabeza de esos cabrones, en un instante cayó el cuerpo del primero, al darse cuenta de su presencia el otro caminante se abalanzó sobre él, entrecerró los ojos mientras se alejaba de las dos mujeres caminando de espaldas en lo que cargaba una nueva flecha lo más rápido posible, parecía que el desgraciado se lo iba a tragar vivo cuando levantó de nuevo su fiel arma hasta la altura de sus ojos y el siguiente disparo fue tan veloz que el cuerpo muerto se tambaleó varios pasos hacia atrás hasta caer sobre el suelo, totalmente terminado.

Observó llegar al resto del grupo de los otros cubículos, el abrazo aliviado entre Beth y Maggie, la respiración agitada de Lori calmarse mientras Carol le indicaba que se relajara con ayuda de Hershel y a Rick indicarle a T- Dog, su hijo y Glenn revisar de nuevo el perímetro, mientras gritaba órdenes de ir guardando todo y revisar de nuevo en busca de cosas útiles para salir en los autos al día siguiente, ya que había dejado de ser seguro ése lugar, recordó lo que había estado pensando, probablemente los mataría a todos si se convirtieran, pero le iba a doler de puta madre si eso llegaba a suceder, y no de forma física, con eso ya estaba acostumbrado a lidiar…

- Daryl, necesito que chequees la zona de los estacionamientos, puede que hayan logrado romper las cerraduras, si es de ésa forma, tendremos que volver a rehacer los planes de salida, tengo que saber si aún contamos con los autos

- Bien

Se ajustó la ballesta a la espalda, ignorando la molestia que reapareció en su espalda, y caminó pesadamente hasta la salida de la oficina, Merle tenía razón, estaba mejor cuando eran sólo ellos dos, pero lo cierto era que ése desgraciado estaba muerto y sólo contaba con los idiotas que acababa de salvar, había una regla que él aún no se atrevía a romper, y ésa era que sólo defendía y velaba por su sangre

La duda que surgió dentro de él al momento de iluminar con la linterna el suelo del estacionamiento y alertar sus sentidos a cualquier presencia que se ocultara en las sombras de ése lugar, era ésta: Ya que su sangre había sido almuerzo de caminantes ¿El grupo de Rick contaba como familia? Porque eso era lo que su comportamiento le daba a entender, y no sabía si sentirse conforme o jodido con esa afirmación

- Hnghn…

- Tch! Jódete, estúpido

La ballesta hizo su trabajo, como siempre

-.-

Ladeó la cabeza, tomando un poco más de su bebida antes de carraspear la garganta y contestarle mientras una mano se pasaba sobre sus ojos, sentía que le llorarían si permanecía un día más despierta:- ¿Cómo? ¿Otra vigilancia? Rick, sabes que quiero colaborar lo máximo posible, pero no me siento en condiciones de—

El fuerte tono de voz angustiado no se lo esperaba, y fue por eso que se mantuvo estática mientras escuchaba a su líder hablar con una impaciencia preocupante:- Lo sé, sé que estás cansada, pero las cosas han salido demasiado mal, no esperaba tener que irnos tan pronto de ésa oficina, nos están rodeando, si no encontramos un refugio pronto seremos devorados, y no lo voy a permitir. Lori ha estado vomitando toda la tarde y Hershel no puede alejarse de ella, Carol y Glenn han salido a buscar provisiones y volvieron sin nada, Beth y Carl ya no encuentran objetos que sirvan para matar caminantes, necesito que tú y Daryl nos cubran mientras T-Dog y yo volvamos a salir tomando la ruta de emergencia, espero que sirva de algo

Fue lo último que comentó antes de ajustarse el rifle a la espalda y hacerle una seña al cazador, el cual sólo asintió en su dirección y la observó detenidamente, Maggie suspiró, observando entristecida el Red Bull en su mano, estaba tan agotada que esa lata no la ayudaba en lo más mínimo, caminó a un lado del hombre hasta que llegaron a una colina, lo suficientemente alta para que ambos pudieran disparar con las armas de larga distancia sin ningún problema

Lo escuchó murmurar mientras se acomodaba sobre el pasto y ajustaba la pesada culata en uno de sus hombros, parecía incómodo pero de una forma ligeramente alarmante, no aguantó la curiosidad y le preguntó, sacándole el seguro a su rifle y acomodándose a un lado de él, tratando de no temblar por la humedad presente en la hierba que se colaba a través de su camisa, por las nevadas que hace unas horas habían parado y se descongelaban lentamente del suelo:- ¿Todo bien?

Lo observó fruncir el ceño, y sin dejar de mirar al frente le contestó con brusquedad:- No te interesa:- La mujer parpadeó, entre ofendida y molesta, para disparar con más efusividad de la normal la cabeza de un caminante que intentó arañar a Rick mientras él se encargaba de dos que lo atacaban de frente, replicó cargando velozmente la siguiente munición:- Imbécil, te lo estoy preguntando porque mi padre puede encargarse de cualquier enfermedad que te esté afectando, a menos que tengas problemas de pareja con Carol

Y escuchó el arma del cazador un segundo antes de ver caer abatida una caminante a un lado de T-Dog, la respuesta fue más brusca que la anterior pero le hizo sonreír maliciosamente porque detectó alteración en su voz rasposa:- Cierra la boca antes de que te mate, sólo dile al viejo Hershel que necesito una revisión en mi maldito hombro, a éste paso no podré cargar la ballesta y nadie defenderá sus tristes culos

Maggie soltó una carcajada al tiempo que disparaba y la cabeza de un caminante estalló a un lado de Rick, que le hizo una seña de que se detuviera un momento antes de ingresar corriendo junto al hombre moreno a una casa abandonada, ella suspiró mientras le pasaba el seguro a su arma y contestó, más animada por haber fastidiado al esquivo de Daryl:- Puedes decírselo tú mismo en cuánto termine con Lori, y estás lento con Carol, deberías pedirle consejos a Glenn

- Vete a la mierda

- No creo que sea peor que esto

Se levantó de su lugar al notar por la mira del rifle a Rick salir con un bolso que se veía repleto y a T-Dog con otro más enorme que el suyo, y por sus caras satisfechas dedujo que ya no había que cubrirlos, así que insultó al cazador y se encaminó hasta donde se acercaban ambos, por si de casualidad al hombre se le acabara la paciencia y le disparara en la cabeza, lo había hecho con Dale y no dudaba que lo hiciera con ella si le provocaba lo suficiente.

El cazador la observó irse con los ojos entrecerrados y una molestia interna ¿Qué diablos pasaba con ése grupo, que todos pensaban que Carol y él estaban enredados? Parecía que la experiencia con Shane y Lori les enseñó a esperar todo de todos, bufó más molesto al recordar que la estúpida se había embarazado y por eso ahora estaban tan complicados.

Caminó hasta la tienda de Hershel, les tocó acampar en el exterior en lo que consiguieran algún lugar para pasar la noche sin congelarse como imbéciles, le preocupaba lo del clima principalmente, todo estaba infestado de caminantes y últimamente habían entrado tan rápido como escaparon de cada lugar abandonado que conseguían, porque se quedaban sin municiones y no podían desperdiciarlas en vano, ingresó sin avisar y notó el vientre realmente abultado de la mujer mientras el médico del grupo le palpaba con expresión concentrada

Lori al distinguir la figura de Daryl en la entrada de ésa tienda le sonrió con la nariz y pómulos rojos, se sentía fatal, no tenía nada en el estómago y los mareos sólo se disipaban lentamente para volver con más fuerza, escuchó a Hershel suspirar con una melancolía que los hizo dirigir sus miradas hacia él:- Lori, no logro sentir al bebé, trato de estimularlo para que responda pero no da resultados, creo…

Y a ella se le cortó la respiración, enderezándose en su asiento con el ceño fruncido y la respiración agitada, mientras el anciano le daba su mirada más tranquilizadora, cosa que no surgió efecto alguno:- Por todo éste tiempo sin poder alimentarte correctamente, el feto paró de desarrollarse. Daryl abrió los ojos, genuinamente sorprendido, y más se impresionó al terminarlo escuchar de hablar:- Puede que esté muerto, es una posibilidad que debemos considerar

Ella trató de hablar, pero se le cortó la voz y dejó caer la cabeza mientras sentía las lágrimas escurrirse por sus mejillas, el médico respiro profundo sintiendo pena por ella, y el cazador sólo pudo quedarse ahí, sin asimilar del todo lo que estaba sucediendo, después de unos infernales segundos que se le hicieron eternos caminó repentinamente hasta dónde estaba ella sentada, dejando el rifle a un lado y se arrodilló a la altura del vientre descubierto de Lori, sin detenerse a pensar un segundo en sus acciones apoyó una mano sobre su estómago abultado, mientras gruñía y habló con voz firme, sorprendiendo a las dos personas en el lugar:

- Escúchame bien, mocoso, estamos pasando por la etapa más jodida de todas nuestras vidas desde que somos un grupo, y es por tu culpa, mierda ¡Hasta el chino de Glenn está molesto porque no consigue alimento suficiente para mantenerte! Y los chinos son demasiado jodidos, así que haznos un favor a todos y reacciona de una maldita vez, no huimos de los estúpidos caminantes todos los días desde hace meses por nada:- Y frunció el ceño, se mantuvieron en silencio algunos momentos hasta que una patada, fuerte y llena de energía en el lugar dónde su mano se apoyaba, fue la respuesta para Daryl.

Apartó la mano, asombrado, y Lori reventó a reír, mientras le miraba con los ojos húmedos y sonreía aliviada, comentando con un tono de voz engañosamente molesto:- No le gustó recibir el regaño, y no me gusta que escuche tantas palabrotas sin haber nacido antes, pero parece que el tío Daryl sabe cómo lograr que hagas caso ¿No?:

Y deslizó una de sus temblorosas manos sobre su estómago, sintiendo la vida en su interior moverse como llevaba casi dos semanas sin hacer. El cazador sonrió divertido, pensó que se llevaría bien con ese mocoso, recordó la razón de su visita y volteó la cara buscando a Hershel, el rostro del hombre le recibió con una sonrisa orgullosa y paternal, se sintió desubicado porque olvidó cuándo fue la última vez que tantas personas le habían mirado con tanto agradecimiento

Tratando de ignorar el detalle, se enderezó y le comentó al médico lo que le venía fastidiando desde hace días, y la mujer entendió que debía darles privacidad, aunque antes de irse detuvo sus pasos y sonrió, se le había ocurrido algo:- ¿Daryl?

Detuvo su conversación con el médico para dirigir su atención a Lori, y ella sonrió suavemente, respondiendo ante la confusión en sus facciones:- Cuando nazca, sería bueno que entre tú y Rick le escogieran el nombre al bebé, yo no tengo demasiada imaginación para eso y parece que le agradan más tus ideas que las mías:- Amplió su gesto antes de agitar rápidamente la mano en señal de despedida y salir de la tienda, dejando a Hershel con una risa involuntaria a cada minuto y al cazador con una sensación incómoda en su interior

"Te has ganado tú lugar" Recordó las palabras de Carol en el momento que se sentó sin camisa a recibir el diagnóstico de Hershel, y por una vez, pensó que no eran palabras tan estúpidas como las consideró en aquél momento.

-.-

.

.

**Continuará**


	2. Plan

- **Notas de Autor:**__¡Feliz **2014**, queridos Fanfictioneros! Espero que su fin de año haya sido auténticamente genial (: Yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, no todos a la vez (?) Y como las cosas hay que tomarlas de frente, inicia el nuevo año y sigo subiendo ésta historia. Me enviaron un PM preguntando la cantidad de One Shots que pensaba subir, pues, no tengo ni idea si les soy franca, veremos cuánto nos quiere decir el grupo de Atlanta y nuestro querido _"redneck"_, por ahora, aquí les dejo el capítulo, no olviden comentar amores míos*

**- Informaciones:**__Sin cambios, la misma temática y normas gramaticales, con el único detalle que aparecen nuevos personajes, algunos son míos, otros prestados de la serie, diviértanse buscándolos

**- Advertencias:**__Daryl, siendo increíblemente espectacular y chico malo como siempre, no creo que a nadie le moleste eso realmente, y sangre, muuchaaa sangre ¡Están avisados!

**- Música:**__Algo de Queens Of the Stone Age con Sound City de nuevo ayudándome en mis delirios, pero si quieren entrar en calor, sugiero éstas:

**- Queens Of The Stone Age ****- (****You Think I Ain't Worth A Dollar But I Feel Like A) Millionaire**

**- The Black Keys – Little Black Submarine**

- **Sound City Soundtrack – Heaven And All**

**- Foo Fighters – All My Life**

**- Bear McCreary – The Hand**

**PD:** La lista de reproducción en Youtube de éstos capítulos, está en un link pegado a mi profile, si la quieren escuchar, ya saben a dónde acudir, queridas salamandras*

**PD2:** ¡Gracias a todos por sus Reviews!

¡A Leer!

.

.

"_- Si hubieras ido al colegio sabrías que el odio atrae al odio_

_- Yo no he ido al colegio, soy de la calle, y eso me ha enseñado que si ofreces la otra mejilla te dan por el culo, así que déjame en paz_

_La Haine"_

_._

-.-

El disparo del rifle los hizo a todos lanzarse al suelo, jadeó agitadamente, rebosando adrenalina por cada poro de su piel, parpadeó tratando de orientarse y notó al resto del grupo moviéndose en formación, luchando en el intento de ingresar lo más sigilosos que podían al local, cosa que ya no era posible por la maldita estupidez que hicieron ésos jodidos cabrones con los que se toparon de gastar balas como si fuese una puta fiesta, chasqueó la lengua.

Al notar miles de caminantes aproximarse hasta su ubicación enderezó los brazos y cargó la ballesta, disparando en contra de su objetivo mientras la flecha dejaba un suave silbido en el ambiente como única evidencia, cargó una nueva con el corazón palpitándole en los oídos, eso no podía estar sucediendo en verdad.

Un caminante se arrojó desesperadamente sobre él y le disparó entre los ojos nerviosamente, entendiendo que estaba solo y debía alejarse de ahí lo más pronto posible para no terminar en el estómago de alguno de ésos cabrones que cada vez eran más, sacó su flecha enterrada en los sesos descompuestos del bastardo con un brusco movimiento, limpiándola con lo primero que consiguió mientras huía

No era posible que cada vez un plan era trazado durante ése maldito invierno que se estaba extendiendo demasiado, algo o alguien aparecía y les hacía cambiar todo desde cero o, cómo en ese momento se percató mientras sus ojos claros estudiaban todo el paisaje frente a sí buscando posibles escapes, arruinaban semanas de discusiones grupales y más discusiones grupales, pero a gritos.

Percibió ecos de balas junto con exclamaciones desesperadas en todas direcciones a medida que se aproximaba al sitio, dio una vuelta sobre su propio eje, tratando de encontrarlos entre todo el escándalo y sin ningún motivo aparente, el sonido cesó por completo de un segundo a otro

La inmediata desolación le supo asfixiante, pasó saliva con ansiedad y trató de concentrarse en los rastros difusos en el fango, estaba tan tenso que el pasto, bajo las botas militares que cargaba puestas, crujió como un tanque de guerra en movimiento para sus oídos apenas retomó el camino, al igual que los colores del ambiente se volvieron más intensos y sobrecogedores a medida que su pulso cardíaco se aceleraba.

Respiró hondo y exhaló el aire por los labios entreabiertos en lo que se acercaba a lo que iba a ser su clásica revisión semanal por suministros, una pena realmente…

- ¡Hey tú! ¡Detente o disparo!

Se paró en seco al escuchar la fuerte orden a sus espaldas y alzó ambas manos en señal de rendición, apenas escuchó el crujido de los pasos sobre la hierba seca direccionarse a él, se dejó caer al suelo y disparó sin remordimientos, la joven chica que no debía pasar de los veinte años tropezó y se golpeó la espalda contra el suelo, gritando mientras una flecha se erguía estática en su muslo derecho.

Daryl no perdió tiempo valioso y cargó otra en la ballesta, apuntándole a la cabeza mientras recuperaba su posición y se aproximaba amenazante, la escuchó bufar de rabia antes de sacarle el seguro a una pistola que guardaba en su cinturón, ambos se miraron con desafío en igual medida que desconfianza, tratando de averiguar quién haría las preguntas primero, el cazador no pensaba en nada concreto y ella se adelantó:- ¿Qué piensas si terminamos esto de una vez, guapo?

No respondió, ella le sostuvo la mirada desde el suelo y sin dejar de apuntarle con su arma a la frente un solo segundo, el cazador respiró con más fuerza y exclamó sin titubear, ignorando las palabras dichas por la desconocida:- ¿Dónde está tu grupo y qué hicieron con los demás?

Notó una sonrisa salvaje marcarse en los femeninos labios resecos que le hizo alterar todos los nervios, apenas conteniéndose de patearle la cara afirmó el agarre sobre su arma, dándole a entender sin palabras que estaba dispuesto a matarla si lo desafiaba de ésa forma, separó los labios con intenciones de ser más agresivo con la siguiente pregunta, y justo en ése instante un grito aterrorizado se hizo presente en el lugar:- ¡Por favor, no! ¡Te damos lo que tenemos en el auto pero no le hagas daño! ¡Por favor!

Ella pareció perder la compostura por un segundo y el cazador no lo desaprovechó, le sujetó un brazo, acomodándola bruscamente a un lado suyo mientras sacaba el cuchillo de la funda en su cinturón con la mano libre, ajustándolo velozmente en la garganta húmeda de su rehén, gritándole sin detenerse a pensar un segundo sus acciones al nuevo sujeto, que se veía más angustiado que en un principio:- ¿Dónde están los demás?:- Reafirmó su agarre sin dejar de amenazarlo con la mirada:- Habla ahora o le corto la maldita garganta a tu novia:- Apoyó el filo del arma con más firmeza, logrando que la piel comenzara a sangrar lentamente, notó de reojo que ella negaba con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

Daryl lo sabía, no había sido cazador tantos años para perder sus habilidades después de que el mundo se fuera a la mierda, siempre iba a existir un eslabón débil en cualquier cadena, y en este caso, era más que evidente que el único que le daría lo que _necesitaba_ saber era el pobre pendejo que se estaba haciendo en los pantalones frente a ellos.

Alzó una ceja al notar que el tipo se arrodillaba sobre el pasto y sacaba las armas que cargaba encima, lanzándolas descuidadamente y enderezándose después con las palmas de las manos en alto, paseando su mirada inquieta entre la mujer y él, nervioso comentó sin moverse un centímetro de su lugar:- P-Podrías liberarla primero, ya la heriste con una de tus flechas, no va a irse muy lejos. Por favor, te prometo que no intentaremos nada raro

El silenció reinó entre los tres interminables minutos. No se fiaba de ése imbécil ni de la demente de su novia, mantuvo su posición estática y la escuchó susurrar un simple:- Eres patético, James:- Antes de mover salvajemente el cuello, degollándose entre sus brazos para finalmente terminar como un peso muerto sobre sus pies sin que Daryl pudiera mover un solo músculo para impedirlo.

Completamente en shock, el hombre observó su cadáver al igual que el cazador, notó rápidamente la sangre en sus manos y ropa, parpadeó volviendo a la realidad sujetando su ballesta justo en el instante que el sujeto gritaba de terror y corría para recuperar una pistola negra de su arsenal sobre el suelo, le pateó la cara antes de que lograra hacerlo y lo dejó llorando de cara al terreno, apoyando una mano sobre el cuello de su camisa negra y acercándolo a él para gritarle, más exasperado por la irracionalidad de todo lo que le sucedía:- ¡¿Dónde están?! ¡Habla de una buena vez, maldita sea!

Y el hombre le observó con rabia, gruñendo casi de forma gutural y apretó los labios negándose a decir algo, Daryl maldijo en voz baja, por qué ésta mierda tenía que suceder ése día, precisamente en _ésa_ salida…

_**-Tres Semanas Antes-**_

_- Hola hermanito_

Le observó desde su lugar en el sofá, bufando de diversión antes de retomar los movimientos perezosos de sus dedos sobre la punta de la flecha con el pedazo de tela, al sentirse ignorado el recién llegado se dejó caer fuertemente a un lado de él sobre uno de los almohadones, desconcentrándolo y ganando por eso una mirada asesina en los ojos azules de Daryl, aunque esto sólo le hizo gracia al hombre, el cual se estiró con un movimiento despreocupado y pasó uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros de su hermano.

Ladeando el rostro con malvada curiosidad ante algo tan sencillo, y a pesar de que ya debía ser evidente para ese punto, reclamó sin disimular su aversión, así era Merle, transparente:- ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé lo que sucede! La hermosa princesa no tiene tiempo para el viejo de su hermano porque se encuentra ocupada jugando a ser una guerrera ¿En qué momento te olvidaste de tu sangre, eh Darylina?

Y le golpeó un lado de la cabeza con la mano, esto había sido suficiente para el cazador y le contestó con un manotazo sobre su estómago, lo observó doblarse sobre sí mismo al momento que reía con saña, carraspeó la garganta al tiempo que fruncía el ceño, odiaba con todo su ser que ése pendejo lo jodiera tanto:- Maldición Merle ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a nuestra madre? Seguro estará encantada de verte y me dejas en paz. Te lo he dicho miles de veces, perdiste tú oportunidad al largarte sin razón de ése lugar, lo único que tenías qué hac-

-… Hacer era esperar ¿No hermanito? Pues, te voy a contar una cosa: Es un poco complicado lograr algo así mientras hay un millar de malditos caminantes tratando de tirar abajo la puta puerta y tú estás esposado a un tubo ¡No me jodas, Darylina! ¡¿Por qué mierda te has dejado llevar como un imbécil por el policía amigable y su patético grupo?! ¡Olvidando a tú hermano! Ya no recuerdas que éramos los dos antes de esto, y después ¡Deja de perder el tiempo!

El cazador soltó la flecha con un seco movimiento, volteando a verle mientras chistaba molesto, por mala suerte Merle le conocía tanto que sabía exactamente qué decir para fastidiarlo completamente, y no contando con esto, le reclamaba cosas que aún le removían la consciencia:- Ya no tiene caso, estás muerto de todas maneras, sería una pérdida de tiempo organizar otra búsqueda:- Le sostuvo la mirada amenazante hasta que decidió retomar su labor, no había desplazado los dedos aún sobre la superficie filosa de sus armas predilectas cuando el tono de voz rasposo le aclaró que eso no terminaba así… _Y aquí vamos de nuevo_ pensó, rodando los ojos

- Pérdida de tiempo-… Se permitió saborear la frase, antes de que una burlona mueca se posara en sus labios, cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, golpeándole ligeramente la rodilla con la suela de una de sus botas militares preferidas, antes de carraspear la garganta sólo con el fin de molestarlo, observó atentamente a su hermano menor ignorarle totalmente en lo que su comentario filoso hacía mella en él, igual que siempre:- Supongo que no te puedo culpar Darylina, por lo visto con esa niña parece que lo único que encuentras es muerte a tu paso sin importar lo mucho que lo intentes ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Carol? ¿Nicolle?

Apretó las manos sobre el delgado metal, mascullando entre dientes con ira:- Sofía, se llamaba Sofía, maldito imbécil:- Volteó en su posición, antes de darle un certero derechazo que logró dejarlo de espaldas sobre el sofá, con una mano apoyada en su mejilla izquierda y la risa burlona escapando libremente de su garganta:- ¡Cállate de una maldita vez! ¡Te busqué, y aún te sigo buscando! ¡Igual que siempre te vas, tú eres el único que se va! ¡No te atrevas a decir su nombre de nuevo, Merle, o te garantizo que terminarás con una flecha en tu asqueroso culo!

- Oh, qué les parece, mi pequeño hermanito ha crecido lo suficiente como para amenazarme, dime una cosa muñeca ¿Quién fue el que te enseñó a cazar?:- Al verlo maldecir y voltear el rostro furioso en dirección contraria, se permitió verlo con cierto orgullo fraternal, para explicar, más punzante:- No serías nada sin mí y lo sabes, así que más respeto por tus mayores antes de que tu bonita boca termine comiendo mierda en mi retrete personal.

Los siguientes golpes ya estaban previstos por él, Daryl intentó asesinarlo múltiples veces hasta que una potente llave en su garganta le hicieron detenerse a regañadientes. Lo empujó con los brazos apenas logró calmarse un poco, no quería ser humillado por el malnacido de Merle, cruzó ambas manos sobre su pantalón desteñido y posó su vista sobre ellas, odiaba esos momentos que ya no quería revivir -o soñar- y de alguna manera seguía haciéndolo apenas bajaba un poco la guardia, permanecieron así hasta que alzó la cabeza, percibiendo sonidos difusos a la lejanía que le llegaban por medio de la destartalada ventana frente a los dos, comentó melancólico sin querer aceptarlo, no del todo:- Ya te vas ¿No es así?

No recibió respuesta y bufó, sonriendo de lado, hablando en voz alta, suficientemente cansado de ésa repetitiva situación como para saber qué era lo que seguía sin necesitar meditarlo antes:- Si… si la ves, dile que lo siento:- Percibió el cuerpo detrás de su espalda moverse hasta quedar a un lado suyo y el brazo sobre sus hombros ajustar su agarre, el hermano mayor inquirió sin medirse:- ¿De quién hablas, hermanito?

Daryl respiró hondo, buscando las palabras a medida que las soltaba con un tinte de agobio cada vez más palpable:- Sof… Sofía, dile que… Todos lo lamentamos, por no lograr encontrarla a tiempo, que su madre la extraña demasiado, pero… que no se preocupe, cada vez llora menos en las noches, está aprendiendo a disparar con rifle, su puntería es una mierda pero no se da por vencida jamás:- Sonrió inconscientemente antes de comentar, recuperando el entusiasmo levemente:-… Creo que dentro de poco podrá ir a matar algunos mierdas con nosotros, es una mujer fuerte… El mocoso también la extraña, pero aprendió de sus errores, igual que todos… ¡Cuéntale sobre la mujer del policía! Seguro a ella le encantará saber que pronto tendremos un bebé en el campamento, a pesar de que ahora es un dolor de culo mantener viva a su estúpida madre:- Rió y se percató del silencio fúnebre por parte de su hermano, volteó a verle y notó una mirada tan lastimera que lo sobrecogió por algunos momentos.

Merle hizo una mueca antes de hablar:- No creo poder decirle todo eso…:- Quiso preguntarle el por qué, pero un firme sacudón lo hizo caer al suelo, gritó de la sorpresa y trató de sujetar a su hermano, pero lo sentía _demasiado lejos_…

- ¡Daryl! ¡Es hora de que desayunes! Cielos, creo que nunca habías dormido tanto Pookie…

Movió el rostro, desorientado, y comprendió al instante que había estado soñando con su hermano _otra vez_. Se enderezó del suelo, sujetándose la cabeza con una mano antes de entender que había alguien dentro de su tienda de campaña con él, se alertó instantáneamente pero lo desechó al identificar la inolvidable figura de Carol, de pie con un plato de cartón que dejaba escapar hileras de humo, sintió su estómago gruñir y se limitó a extender una mano en su dirección, ella sonrió con emoción y se lo entregó para sujetar a la carrera el suyo, sentándose a un lado de él sobre aquel intento de cama que poseía sin preguntar siquiera si quería comer acompañado.

La observó fijamente hasta verla pasar la primera pieza de comida, comentando tajante:- ¿Qué mierda Carol? Fuera de aquí, tengo hambre:- La risa melódica fue su respuesta, supo que no lo tomó en serio, y no tenía razones para hacerlo, si hubiera querido sacarla con apuntarle la ballesta en dirección a su cabeza habría bastado, después de parar sus carcajadas replicó, entusiasmada, parecía haberse despertado de buen humor:- No seas así, Lori despertó con contracciones que la tienen de muy mal humor, tanto que siento pena por Hershel y Rick escapó convenientemente con todos los chicos malos en cuánto amaneció, te dejaron solo Daryl.

Alzó una ceja y arrugó la nariz, no le gustaba que lo dejaran sin nada productivo qué hacer, pasó el dedo índice bajo su nariz antes de recordar algo que no había escuchado antes, lo investigó sin meditarlo:- ¿Pookie?:- Carol apretó los párpados al momento de soltar una risa tan traviesa que le hizo ver más joven de lo que realmente era a los ojos de Daryl, le sostuvo la mirada sin quitar la mueca de vivacidad para explicarle al momento de pasarle un vaso con agua helada al cazador:- No me digas que te da vergüenza ¿O sí?:- Y acercó su rostro burlón al suyo, torció los labios, sí, le incomodaba como un infierno, pero no aceptaría eso para su diversión, la empujó con su cuerpo levemente, a modo de reclamo, y se quedaron en silencio algunos momentos, antes de que las risas surgieran espontáneas, pensó que no era tan malo estar con ellos, después de todo, Merle no siempre tenía la razón…

-.-

- ¡Ouch! ¡Agh! ¡Rayos!

Respiró profundo, antes de escuchar otro quejido molesto, éste le hizo mirar ansiosamente a los lados, una nueva maldición de la fémina y entrecerró los ojos, se le agotaba la paciencia, escuchó aquél insulto aberrante para una persona que todos reconocían como el líder del grupo, eso le hizo apretar el cuchillo entre sus manos con enojo, volteó a ver acusadoramente a Lori… y su mirada furiosa logró confundirlo por completo, es decir, tenía más de diez minutos quejándose por los dolores que le generaba el mocoso, maldiciendo a Rick y hasta personas que ya debían estar muertas para ése momento, y sólo porque ya irritado le exigió con la mirada que cerrara la boca, ella respondía con una agresividad salvaje que nunca le había visto durante todo ese tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con ellos

Carraspeó la garganta y se distrajo mirando el bosque y los diferentes tipos de plantas que le rodeaban, por curiosidad la volvió a ver de reojo y _casi _se sorprendió al notar que no le había quitado ésa mirada de encima, más bien parecía que empeoraba con los segundos, sintió aquél cosquilleo en la base del cuello que solía tener cuando estaba completamente seguro de que la muerte lo andaba buscando en determinadas cacerías, y por su bien, prefirió alejarse de ésa lunática, más por precaución a que creyera que realmente le hiciera algún daño, no cargaba demasiadas armas encima desde hace mucho tiempo porque todos se partían las bolas protegiéndola, pero no se iba a confiar

Guardó el cuchillo en el estuche de cuero en su cinturón al escuchar el sonido de un motor aproximándose, y llevó una de sus manos hasta su frente, tratando de hacer sombra encima de sus ojos y distinguir entre toda la estúpida y luminosa tarde de invierno si eran Rick y el resto en la camioneta

- ¡Daryl! ¡Sácalos a todos, rápido! ¡Nos vamos!

El grito lo alertó, y más al notar los movimientos frenéticos que hacía el automóvil para esquivar un total de diez caminantes que trataban de llevarle el paso al maldito chino que, aún desde ésa distancia, parecía totalmente cagado de miedo. _Mierda_

- ¡Nos mudamos!

Hershel y Maggie le observaron con aprehensión, pero no tardaron en reaccionar y asintiendo en su dirección se apresuraron a empacar todo lo necesario mientras alertaban al resto a gritos, no tardó en imitarlos y comenzó a envolver sus ropas húmedas que yacían colgadas de la cuerda, que hacía las veces de tendedero, en un montón enorme para lanzarlo al fondo de un viejo morral que había encontrado en una de las búsquedas más recientes, hizo una mueca pensando que era una pena las dos horas de esfuerzo por parte de Carol para que quedaran lo suficientemente limpias y ahora iban a terminar llenas de la porquería que tenía dentro de ése morral, al entender qué era lo que estaba pensando chasqueó la lengua y agilizó los movimientos, no estaban para estupideces como ésa

- ¡Dense prisa, cada vez vienen más! ¡Beth, deja eso, ya no tenemos tiempo!

El sonido de un disparo le hizo tensarse y sujetó la ballesta, cargando con todo lo que pudo guardar sobre un hombro dentro del morral y armando su nena con una flecha mientras encendía la Chooper y acomodaba lo mejor posible el equipaje extra, sintió unos pasos acercarse hacia él y sólo tuvo que ver las manos que se aferraban firmes a su cintura para saber que Carol ya estaba lista, aceleró dos veces y observó la camioneta salir tocando la bocina una vez, arrancó al asegurarse por medio de esa seña que nadie quedaba atrás, era una medida que implantaron en el campamento desde lo de Andrea

Tomó la delantera en la fila de vehículos y aceleraron, frunció el ceño mientras la velocidad que llevaba hacía que el aire le desacomodara la ropa y los cabellos, no tenían adónde ir así que la posibilidad de estar en el camino hasta la noche era mucho mayor a medida que lo razonaba con más calma.

Gruñó sin percatarse de eso, sintiendo al instante un ligero apretón en su abdomen por parte de la pasajera en el asiento trasero, supo que ella estaba pensando en lo mismo y no podían hacer nada mayor a huir en su situación, e internamente se sorprendió por entender el gesto hasta ése punto, sacudió la cabeza y trató de estudiar con mayor ahínco los alrededores, buscando, una casa, un taller, hasta un puente serviría, pero no aparecía nada aparte de los ocasionales sonidos que hacía la camioneta y el lento ronroneo de los motores que pertenecían a la Hyundai y su fiel vehículo, no había descanso para ellos, escuchó un suspiro venir de Carol, a lo que él gruñó de nueva cuenta, sí, estaba de acuerdo con ella, se habían olvidado en qué mundo estaban viviendo algunos días y esas eran las consecuencias.

-.-

Había algo que, consideraba, no debía cambiar sin importar lo que sucediera y lo jodido que estuviese el planeta, eso era sus conocimientos de caza, los años que pasó metido en el bosque y valiéndose por su cuenta le ayudaron a comprender y hablar el lenguaje natural como si hubiese nacido para ser un cazador, no lo aceptaría frente a nadie pero tenía cierto orgullo escondido al saberse tan talentoso en algo que le era tan útil en la actualidad.

Por esa razón, era que se negaba a seguir indagando en la oscuridad de la carretera por un refugio y dio una señal de luces para que frenaran en ése lugar, la noche estaba demasiado cerrada, no era de tener esperanzas en conseguir un sitio para descansar y que éste no estuviera inundado de caminantes, pero había presión de por medio, como ocurría desde que escaparon de la granja y Rick asumió un mando al cual les costaba adaptarse todavía

Estacionaron a un lado de la carretera y encendieron una fogata. Aparte de la oscuridad, el frío era más jodido que los mismos caminantes y les hicieron maldecirlos en grupo y al cazador por su cuenta al percibir el morral pesado de toda la humedad que se había impregnado adentro por medio de sus ropas, no podía usar nada de eso a menos que quisiera joderse los pulmones para siempre, sostuvo una de sus camisas con ambas manos y se movió ligeramente en su lugar, buscando con la mirada algún tipo de amenaza y pensando en si era posible guindarlas para que se secaran un poco, al ver que lo segundo no iba a poder ser maldijo al aire y la arrojó donde estaba, sujetó la ballesta y se irguió con rapidez, comenzaba a caer una fina capa de llovizna y si no se mantenía en movimiento se congelaría por pendejo, notó que Rick le hizo una seña desde un poco más lejos y se aproximó, acelerando el paso a medida que el frío le calaba en los huesos

- Mira hacia allá, hay algo de neblina pero estoy casi seguro que es un depósito, ¿Qué piensas?

Daryl detalló los binoculares que le eran extendidos y después la cara del policía, sin quitar su expresión de incomprensión, ¿Le estaba pidiendo opinión a él? ¿Sólo a él? Buscó a sus lados disimuladamente para convencerse de que no estaba siendo tomado en cuenta a ése nivel, pero se equivocó, sólo eran él y Rick pidiendo una opinión, en cuánto volvió a mirarle con algo de desconfianza pudo notar un gesto en su cansado rostro que parecía curiosidad ligado a diversión mal disimulada por su evidente reacción extraña, el percatarse de eso hizo rabiar al cazador, arrebató los binoculares de las manos del líder del grupo para dejarlos sobre el capó de la camioneta, y alzó la ballesta hasta posicionarla a la altura de sus ojos, comenzando a caminar ligeramente agazapado en dirección al bulto que se veía a una distancia algo considerable de ellos, no pensaba ir hasta allá, pero si acercarse lo suficiente para verificar qué era lo que veían en realidad, y aprovechar a cazar algo antes de que la lluvia arruinara los rastros.

Los ligeros relámpagos que aparecían esporádicamente en el cielo le dieron una iluminación imprevista pero que agradecía silenciosamente, escuchó un correteo veloz sobre la hierba que le hizo acuclillarse en el acto, agudizó el oído y en pocos segundos se repitieron los pasos, eran muy ligeros, tal vez un lagarto, acomodó la ballesta y se acercó sin cambiar la posición, de nuevo los percibió pero esta vez mucho más cercanos, y en cuánto se atrevió a observar entre las delgadas espigas de hierba seca, consiguió un tejón nervioso por la inminente tempestad que se aproximaba, apretó el gatillo y la cabeza del animal fue atravesada al instante, se le aproximó con más tranquilidad y sacó la flecha de su cabeza al tiempo que lo sujetaba con una mano y sacaba el cuchillo de su cinturón, buscó plantas con las que pudiera hacer un amarre improvisado sin olvidarse de su objetivo principal.

Ya llevaba tres conejos y dos ardillas junto al tejón sujetos en una enredadera de trepadoras que llevaba guindando en un hombro cuando consiguió una mejor vista de la estructura, y silbó sin pensarlo, eso prometía, si trabajaban bien podían estar tranquilos unas cuantas semanas, rodeó los alrededores tratando de darse una idea de cuántos problemas habían en el lugar y al finalizar torció los labios, habían demasiados caminantes, era una pena pero todavía pensaba que alguna solución se les podría ocurrir, y comprendió que los recurrentes sueños con su hermano se estaban dando por las responsabilidades que estaba tomando como suyas, y no lo eran, mantener al grupo unido, salvarle el culo a todos ellos, buscar refugios seguros, eso no era con él, podía vivir perfectamente tranquilo por su cuenta como siempre lo había hecho, suspiró sintiendo la garganta helada y retomó el camino de vuelta, aún no planeaba pensar en eso, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer… _Como siempre_

-.-

Rick llevaba media hora sin saber la ubicación de Daryl, la neblina había crecido y estaba dificultando las cosas, por eso le apuntó con su arma al notar su silueta aproximarse a él, hasta que distinguió la fiel ballesta y la hilera de presas no dejó de apuntarle, eso le hizo merecedor de una mirada astuta por parte del cazador, le pareció que pensaba decir algo sarcástico pero sólo le comentó, con la voz ronca de tanto tiempo a la intemperie pero una seguridad infinita en cada palabra:- Trescientos metros, tal vez cuatrocientos de distancia, es un almacén de una vieja compañía, por el aspecto parece que fabricaban motores y repuestos, pero tienen un comedor que está infestado de caminantes en el exterior, está cerrado por lo que los alimentos tal vez no han sido saqueados, más de cien caminantes, sería lo mejor que conseguiremos en semanas si seguimos por esta ruta.

El policía se deslizó ambas manos por el rostro, sintiendo helada la piel y el cabello húmedo, respiró profundo y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, para mirar fijamente a Daryl que no se había movido de su lugar, estaba esperando órdenes, algo en su postura le hizo regular el tono de voz al momento de responderle:- No hay manera de conseguir ése lugar, sin las municiones junto con la caja de armas que abandonamos en el otro campamento por culpa de los caminantes, no hay forma de tomarlo, ve a descansar, mañana partimos temprano, tal vez tengamos más suerte de la que piensas.

No dijo nada más, y sujetó los binoculares de nuevo, observando con una paciencia que le enervaba los alrededores, parecía estar a la espera de una maldita manada de caminantes o algo por el estilo, el cazador asintió en silencio y se encaminó al lánguido fuego que Lori, Maggie y Beth trataban de proteger con una sábana de la lluvia que cobraba fuerza a medida que pasaba la noche, pensó que era un caso perdido pero no comentó nada, se sintió bastante desanimado, estaba harto de estar huyendo como una maldita rata, no era su estilo vivir de ésa manera.

Dejó la ballesta sobre los asientos de la moto y notó la cola peluda de una ardilla sacudirse por la brisa helada que pasaba por el lugar, buscó con la mirada a Carol y la observó saliendo de la antigua camioneta de Shane que se encontraba encendida, mientras parecía muy interesada en algo que había dentro del capó, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad y se acercó sigilosamente hasta donde estaba la mujer, pensó por un momento agarrarla desprevenida pero no contaba con la mirada que le dirigió sobre su hombro con una sonrisa divertida, chistó inconforme, parecía que ya le había visto, relajó su postura y caminó más despreocupado la distancia que restaba entre ambos.

Pudo notar que era una de sus camisas la que reposaba sobre el motor del auto, alzó una ceja sin entender nada y Carol se aclaró la garganta para decirle, mientras se estremecía por el frío:- Estaba revisando la ropa sucia y me conseguí con tu morral tirado en el suelo, no creo que Rick se moleste si termino de secar lo que queda de tu ropa con el motor del auto, hace demasiado frío y lo que menos necesitamos son enfermos en el grupo, Hershel necesita una mano con eso

Habló distraídamente observando la camisa frente a ella, en cuánto pensó que era suficiente la sujetó, pasando velozmente los dedos sobre la tela y sonrió al notar que estaba cálida al tacto, había terminado, en ése momento se percató que el cazador no había contestado absolutamente nada, volteó el rostro buscando una explicación a su silencio y se sintió un poco intimidada al notar que la veía directo al rostro, permaneció algunos momentos así hasta que Daryl le quitó la camisa de sus manos y se la acomodó sobre los hombros húmedos, asintió para comentar con un tono de voz que nunca le había escuchado, hasta ése momento:- Pensé que el resto de la noche iba a ser una mierda.

Parpadeó, sorprendida por todo lo que daba a entender el cazador con una frase tan sencilla, y el hombre pareció caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho, o mejor pensado, el _cómo_ lo había dicho. Tragó grueso y comentó, sacudiendo la tira de enredaderas para distraer la incómoda atención de la mujer sobre él, era extraño sentirse así:- Traje… algunas cosas para la cena, ardillas y eso… Toma:- Le extendió las presas y ella permaneció callada, hizo una mueca y buscó el resto de su ropa que se encontraba sobre los asientos del auto, apagando las luces de una vez

Carol apretó con las manos la camisa tibia, observando al cazador cerrar la puerta del auto y le dijo mientras caminaba a un lado de él en dirección a la hoguera:- No pensé que fueras un caballero en tu interior, aunque lo de las ardillas no fue nada romántico:- Daryl volteó los ojos con fastidio, murmurando un seco "No molestes", mientras la empujaba hacia delante con una mano, escuchando la risa suave de ella como respuesta, cosa que le hizo sonreír levemente sin que se percatara su acompañante, estaba acostumbrándose a eso.

En cuánto la menuda mujer comenzó a despellejar al tejón con ayuda de Maggie y Beth, sintió un peso apoyarse sobre uno de sus hombros de forma tan repentina que dio un respingo hacia atrás, notó que era el médico del grupo que lo observaba con curiosidad, antes de que pudiera reclamarle de alguna forma el anciano se adelantó a hablar:- No hay nada que temer, sólo es un viejo con ganas de hablar:- Daryl le observó fijamente mientras el hombre le invitó a sentarse en el suelo, dudó un poco al principio pero lo hizo, no tenía idea de qué carajos era lo que quería Hershel pero esperaba averiguarlo, sin embargo no mencionó nada, se limitó a sostener una vieja chaqueta sobre su cabeza con ambas manos y mirar el fuego frente a los dos, le extrañó ese silencio inquieto del veterinario, hasta que se decidió a hablar

- Escuché lo del depósito y estoy de acuerdo contigo, no soy un gran cazador como tú pero también sé reconocer cuando una situación se sale de control

- ¿Cuándo las cosas han tenido control desde que el mundo se jodió?:- Cuestionó en vez de responderle, mientras se mordía la uña del dedo pulgar, no quería contradecir las órdenes del líder sin tener un plan mejor en mente, a diferencia de él, Rick siempre consideraba la seguridad de los demás, algo que nunca tuvo la necesidad de aprender, confiaba más en su juicio que en el suyo cuando se trataba de todas sus cabezas en juego, Hershel sonrió, comprendiendo la reticencia de Daryl, y lo intentó por otra vía:- Sabes muy bien que la muerte de Shane y lo de la granja nos afectó a todos, Rick tiene que cargar con todo ese peso junto con nuestras lamentaciones sobre sus hombros, no le vendría mal una buena estrategia de alguien que tenga menos responsabilidades encima.

Volteó el rostro hasta tenerlo de frente, y frunció el ceño, soltando lo que pensaba sin considerar las palabras, estaba acostumbrado a hablar así:- ¿Cómo una estrategia suicida puede servir de algo? Mierda viejo, estás delirando, deberías revisarte eso, al único que Rick escuchaba era a Shane, claro, eso antes de que preñara a su mujer e intentara matarlo. Tú lo escuchaste, debemos acatar sus órdenes si queremos permanecer juntos

Se frotó las manos húmedas, alzando la vista al cielo mientras la lluvia se convertía en un aguacero torrencial, permanecieron en silencio hasta que Hershel respondió, el cazador pensó que ya no lo haría:- Es precisamente por eso que debes estar a su lado. Necesita un apoyo, y no hay nadie en el campamento con tanta experiencia y que tenga su confianza a un nivel comparable al de Shane, si quieres mantenerte con nosotros claro está, pero…:- Y la sonrisa divertida que formó le desubicó ligeramente:-… Carol hoy en la mañana derribó un caminante a casi seis metros de distancia desde el campamento con el rifle de Maggie, no buscaría problemas con ella si fuese tú, es el consejo de un anciano que estuvo casado con una mujer que manejaba las armas como ella

Soltó una risotada al notar la cara de rabia que le produjo el comentario a Daryl, el cazador chasqueó la lengua y se enderezó, diciéndole con molestia:- Váyanse a la mierda todos ustedes, necesitan distraerse con algo antes de inventar novelas baratas con lo primero que encuentren:- Lo único que recibió por respuesta fue otra risa divertida del viejo, y caminó hasta donde estaba el resto, si se quedaba al lado de Hershel diez minutos más, terminaría muerto

-.-

- Daryl, no puedes hacer es-

- Cállate, ¿Prefieres pasar otra semana sin comer? Es lo único que nos queda

- Sabes que no podemos arriesgarnos tanto ¿Qué pasará si quedas atrapado? Las municiones no alcanzan y no podríamos sacarte de ése infierno

Alzó ambas cejas, mirándole con avidez, frunció los labios y se pasó dos dedos bajo la nariz, aspirando aire con fuerza y explicó de nuevo su plan, que por el tono de voz parecía más una declaración de guerra a una inocente sugerencia:- No. Nadie va a tener que sacarme de ahí si todos hacen bien lo que les toca y dejan de ser unas maricas, y lo sabes Rick, Olivia:- Se dirigió a Lori que se mostraba algo incómoda por el apodo, pero no comentó nada al respecto:- Debes ayudar al negro y Carol con los malditos caminantes, denles algo para que muerdan o hagan una fiesta, ya se les ocurrirá alguna maldita cosa para llamar su atención, tú y el chino…:- Escuchó un tímido "Es coreano" de parte de Glenn, pero le ignoró, como siempre:-… Deben tratar de sacar los que están en la entrada del depósito, no tengo tantas flechas y adentro puede haber más cabrones

El líder parecía a punto de mencionar algo, se apresuró a interrumpirlo:- En cuánto entre junto con la loca traten de todos alejarlos lo más posible del lugar, no gastarán balas si saben llevarlos al río que está bajando la colina, el flujo del agua es bastante fuerte, y ellos son lentos, se irán corriente abajo, saco las provisiones, medicamentos si tienen y lo que haga falta, le atravieso la cabeza a unos cuántos caminantes y todos nos separamos para que los malditos muertos no sigan el rastro hasta los autos, y dejaré al fin de escuchar las malditas quejas de tú hijo, que tiene hambre y esas mierdas ¿Entendido?

El policía frunció el entrecejo, furioso, él trataba de ser razonable y lo único que recibía a cambio era una seca y agresiva respuesta por parte del cazador, buscó apoyo en los demás pero todos parecían estar tan convencidos como Daryl de que esa era la única opción viable para los momentos.

Y es que después de tres semanas sin comer nada más que conejos y uno que otro pez en los días de suerte, bebiendo agua hervida y durmiendo a la intemperie los ánimos del grupo estaban por los suelos, el invierno estaba en su fase más cruda y eso sólo podía significar problemas y decisiones difíciles por igual para todos ellos, sin contar las manadas aisladas de caminantes que cada vez se volvían mucho más frecuentes, habían abandonado la zona alrededor del depósito para volver sobre sus pasos días después, debió escuchar al cazador aquella noche, tenía toda la razón: No consiguieron nada aparte de muerte y problemas por esa ruta, y cada quién lidiaba con sus pesares que pronto se volvieron el mal grupal.

T-Dog amanecía con los dedos entumecidos y Glenn con dolores de cabeza, Hershel comenzó a caminar más lento por un dolor constante en las rodillas que a veces le impedía hasta levantarse, Lori amanecía quejándose y llorando por la hinchazón en los pies que no la dejaban descansar en paz, Carl compartía con las Greene una constante gripe y en ocasiones fiebre debido a la baja temperatura, Carol tuvo un episodio de hipotermia la semana anterior y Daryl… bueno, el jamás se quejaba, no tenía ni idea de sí en realidad la estaba pasando tan mal como ellos o no, sólo sabía que estaba irritado porque era más difícil atrapar ardillas o alguna cosa viva entre tanta humedad y frío

El hombre caminó en círculos varias veces hasta que se hartó de las miradas impacientes sobre su cabeza y gruñó, asintiendo una sola vez con reticencia, seguía sin parecerle la idea a pesar de todas las ventajas que expuso el cazador, Daryl sonrió con desdén, haciendo señas silenciosas y ajustando la ballesta a su espalda, era hora de matar varios putos.

En cuánto la boca de una mujer, que por las pocas señales que su muerto rostro daba a entender había sido ya mayor cuando la infección hizo mella en su cuerpo, se abrió profiriendo un grito altisonante que llamó la atención de los otros caminantes a su alrededor, el cazador alzó la mano y dio la orden

Carol corrió detrás de T-Dog palmeándole un brazo desnudo en el camino, cuando su vista se enfocó en ella le dio su mirada más preocupada pero repleta de una confianza que le estremeció hasta el fondo de los pensamientos, apretó los párpados y asintió en dirección a Maggie

Mientras los dos corrían en dirección opuesta a la ruta que todos los malditos habían tomado al ver aparecer a los otros tres, cargó una flecha en la ballesta entrecerrando los ojos, ahora venía lo complicado

Al notar que en las puertas oxidadas del almacén abandonado los disparos de Rick y un improvisado tubo de metal, que las manos temblorosas de Glenn sostenían, alejaban a los furiosos caminantes, silbó para que Maggie estuviese atenta, en respuesta recibió un grito de su acompañante que lo sobresaltó y al voltearse notó cinco caminantes queriendo comérsela mientras la granjera disparaba nerviosamente, maldijo por lo bajo, eso no lo había previsto

Disparó al que estaba dando más problemas y lanzó la ballesta al suelo, sacando el cuchillo y atravesándole un ojo a uno que cojeaba en su dirección, notó que ella se había armado con una pala y le destrozaba la cabeza a todo el que gruñía cerca suyo

Atravesó la garganta de la zorra que casi logra masticarle el brazo y la granjera pateó en el pecho a un turista, por sus ropas lo supo, dejándole gruñendo sobre el suelo antes de triturarle los sesos con un seco golpe, jadeó agitada y mirándole asintió, estaba lista

Corrieron lo más rápido que sus fatigados cuerpos permitieron hasta la entrada del lugar, ella despedazó las cadenas con unas pinzas metálicas y Daryl las arrancó velozmente, apartándose un poco para dar una patada firme a las inmensas puertas de metal

Entraron con los caminantes pisándole los talones y Maggie se quejó en lo que empujaba con su cuerpo una de las hojas de acero hasta su posición original, cuando lo consiguió maldijo histérica, el imbécil del cazador no le había ayudado a cerrar la puerta con el peso extra de los bastardos queriendo entrar, volteó furiosa con el fin de reclamarle pero no logró articular ningún sonido, Daryl parpadeó sin dejar de apuntar con su ballesta a lo que consiguieron dentro del lugar: Más de once personas, armadas y con todas las intenciones de vaciar los cargadores de pistolas y rifles mientras les atravesaban la cabeza, la granjera se tensó y el cazador bufó amenazante, estaban en problemas

-.-

- ¡Uno menos! ¡Vamos Glenn, no tenemos todo el día!

El asiático aplastó la cabeza de una niña que no aparentaba más de doce años con la suela del zapato, esparciendo los sesos descompuestos en el acto, jadeó agitado y volvió a posar su vista en el depósito algunos metros lejos de ellos, sintió una punzada de preocupación, confiaba en Daryl pero no podía evitar temer por el destino de Maggie, por el de todos ellos…:- ¡GLENN! ¡MALDITA SEA!

Volteó aterrorizado, sólo para sentir la mano del policía lanzándolo de espaldas al suelo, y no supo cómo logró rodar a un lado antes de que los dos caminantes alcanzaran arañarlo, gritó del miedo cuando la mitad del cuerpo de uno de los desgraciados trató de aproximarse a él, sujetó de nuevo el tubo a un lado de él y le aplastó la cabeza hasta asegurarse que no quedaba nada que pudiera atacarle de nuevo

El disparo a sus espaldas le indicó que el líder había acabado con el otro, y se levantó de la grama, respirando pesadamente para decir un tímido:- Gracias, fue horrible

Rick aceptó con un seco asentimiento, el chico sólo le observó, tratando de recuperar el aliento y pensando en que si hubiese estado solo no lo habría logrado, los disparos lejanos de Carol y T-Dog les indicaron que todo iba como el cazador había previsto, pero estaban tardando demasiado, después de él, ellos dos eran los más veloces en el grupo.

Pensar en eso le hizo mirar de nuevo la estructura titánica y metalizada del sitio, detalló algunos caminantes arrastrarse a sus alrededores y les siguió con la mirada, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al notar una pila de manos descompuestas y cuerpos putrefactos en las puertas, todos emitiendo quejidos ahogados y gruñidos hambrientos, cada vez más de esas cosas se sumaban al montón, sintió temor nuevamente.

Volteó buscando al policía para avisarle pero la mirada del líder ya estaba en ésa dirección, había una mueca de molestia cada vez más notoria en su rostro, el asiático recordó, sin entender muy bien por qué, cuando su hermano rompió el jarrón de la abuela mientras jugaban en la casa y llegó su madre, cansada de la calle, descubriendo el desastre. Rick tenía la misma cara de furia con desaprobación que ella, y que quede claro, él le tuvo pánico a su madre hasta el día que murió

Casi brincó en su lugar al escuchar su voz, ronca y cada vez más molesta:- Maldita sea, sabía que esto iba a suceder:- Le señaló con el dedo índice, dando nuevas órdenes:- Tú busca al resto, trata de reagruparlos y vuelvan donde acordamos, iré a ver qué fue lo que pasó:- Sacó la pistola de su funda y le quitó el seguro, trotando hasta el lugar.

Glenn tragó grueso y se alejó en dirección contraria, golpeando caminantes a medida que se acercaba dónde estaba el resto, llegó y pudo divisar muchos _no muertos_ gritando y gruñendo en lo que la corriente del río se los llevaba lejos, y notó a Lori riendo mientras todos celebraban haberlo logrado, pasó saliva con dificultad, odiaba ser el aguafiestas:- Hey, chicos:- Lo observaron felices y animados, se aproximó mientras dejaba que la tensión de lo que estaba sucediendo le entristeciera la expresión, quedando a un lado de una sonriente Beth y carraspeó para decirles sin dudar más:- Hay problemas. Daryl y Maggie no han vuelto de buscar los suministros, Rick fue a ver qué sucedía y me ordenó que todos nos reagrupáramos en los autos, esperándolos.

Se acabó la ligera felicidad, todos reaccionaron de formas negativas y no era para menos, Carol arrugó la nariz y caminó en círculos mientras cargaba el rifle en sus manos nerviosamente, Lori parecía a punto de una crisis nerviosa, T-Dog estaba demasiado contrariado, Hershel se limitó a tratar de calmar a la embarazada mientras Beth refunfuñaba unas groserías que Glenn nunca pensó en una niña tan dulce, no estaban de acuerdo con ése plan, y el primero en decirlo, sorprendentemente, fue Hershel:- No te ves muy conforme con eso, hijo.

Tosió incómodo, en definitiva no lo estaba, pero eran órdenes del líder, intentó usar un tono de voz intimidante, ignorando sus auténticos deseos:- No podemos hacer nada, hay que mantener a Lori a salvo, ella es la prioridad:- Carol le dijo, firme y sin ganas de ceder un ápice a sus palabras:- No me parece, ustedes váyanse si lo desean, no pienso dejar a Maggie ni a Daryl sólo con él como apoyo, no dudo de su capacidad, pero si ellos dos no pueden con lo que sea que encontraron ¿Qué tanto podría hacer Rick para ayudarles?:- Había dado en el clavo, y se sumieron en un silencio fúnebre, tratando de averiguar qué sería lo correcto en esos momentos.

-.-

Rick estaba sinceramente impresionado. Había una comunidad dentro de ése lugar, organizados y fuertes, pero totalmente agresivos y sin ganas de negociar, y mucho más después de verle asesinar con éxito a todos los caminantes que se apilaban en la entrada, no veía al cazador por ningún lado, sólo tenía a Maggie frente a él mientras un corpulento hombre le mantenía fuertemente sujeta e inmóvil por el cañón de la Magnum sobre su sien, tragó grueso y lo intentó, nuevamente.

- No tienen por qué herirla, nosotros sólo pensamos que el almacén estaba vacío, respetaremos su espacio si nos dan algunos suministros, los quiero a los dos, es lo único que les puedo ofrecer

Escuchó algunas risas de las sombras que les rodeaban, y el hombre, con un fuerte acento irlandés, habló sin intenciones de moverse ni de soltar a la granjera:- Te equivocas conmigo si piensas que voy a permitir eso después de lo que tu chico hizo con los nuestros

"_Maldición Daryl, si logramos salir de ésta te quitaré la ballesta y todas las armas, te amarraremos al carro por cinco kilómetros de distancia y los caminarás sin zapatos…"_ Frunció el ceño mientras pensaba aquél castigo para el imprudente, trató de no imaginarse lo peor al averiguar con ese sujeto lo que había hecho:- Escucha, sea lo que sea que haya sucedido, lo sentimos en verdad, pero lo que menos queremos es problemas

Más risas y su paciencia comenzaba a menguar, la mujer se quejó al sentir que era jalada para enderezarse y el hombre gritó, para que todas las personas, que le apuntaban con armas de diferentes tipos desde las estructuras más altas del lugar, lo escucharan:- ¡Este sujeto tiene unas bolas demasiado grandes! Escucha, amigo, aquél imbécil que se cree Katniss nos dijo que nos iba a reventar los culos en cuánto le dejé en claro a esta muñeca que nosotros mandábamos, le intentamos demostrar que estaba en desventaja pero le partió la nariz a Michael y Jessie tiene una dolorosa flecha clavada en un brazo gracias a él

Si hubiera podido hacerlo, se habría palmeado el rostro, lo sabía:-… Sin contar que tres de mis chicos cargan cortes y uno de ellos hemorragia severa por el puto cuchillo que no vimos a tiempo, está encadenado como el maldito animal salvaje que es, y no te lo vamos a devolver ¿Quieres a tu chica? Te la regreso por intercambio, vendaje y medicinas podrían valer su hermoso cuerpo sin ningún daño adicional, pero él se queda, hay que domesticarlo:- Rick no sabía qué hacer, no tenían demasiado de esas cosas y no podía dejar a Daryl con esos tipos que tenían ganas de torturarlo hasta aburrirse.

Dio un paso atrás, detallando disimuladamente los alrededores, tres francotiradores con rifles de largo alcance apuntando a su cabeza, dispararían sin dudarlo apenas hiciera un movimiento, buscó la mirada de Maggie y ella asintió con calma, pasó saliva mientras improvisaba un plan:- Podemos… Podemos aceptar eso:- El hombre sonrió triunfante y la granjera reprimió una carcajada siniestra:- Pero primero quiero verlo, no me parece justo que lo deje abandonado aquí sin decirle antes cuáles son mis verdaderas razones, y así das tiempo a que mi grupo se reorganice y explicarles acerca del intercambio.

Parecía pensarlo y eso era una suerte, finalmente una menuda niña se acercó a él, ambos hablaron en voz baja algunos minutos, y ella no dejaba de observar insistente al policía, finalmente se devolvió y aquél tipo le explicó, apretando el agarre en las manos amarradas de Maggie:- Tienes hasta mañana para traerme lo que te pido, cuando revise que no me estás jodiendo te puedes despedir del tipo y llevarte a la chica, lárgate antes de que mis hombres te vacíen la cabeza

Caminó con la mujer hacia el fondo del depósito y Rick se acercó inmediatamente mientras reclamaba lo inseguro del trato, al instante varios disparos dieron a milímetros de sus pies y tuvo que alejarse sin querer hacerlo, repitiendo con rabia:- ¡Tienes que prometerme que no les harás nada! ¡No puedo aceptar tus condiciones si no me das la seguridad de que no les harás nada hasta mañana! ¡Sólo hasta mañana!:- Escuchó una risa de parte del hombre, antes de verle una sonrisa burlona mientras apretaba a la mujer cerca de él, cosa que lo hizo enloquecer de ira:- Yo puedo prometer eso, pero no confío en mis chicos:- Los disparos en esta ocasión iban direccionados a él, y tuvo que huir entre los caminantes, que chocaban contra las rocas y el suelo al recibir los disparos en varias partes de sus cuerpos putrefactos, el policía maldijo mientras se clavaba las uñas en el rostro, preso de la furia e impotencia. Había cometido un gran y grave error.

-.-

.

.

.

**Continuará**


End file.
